


childhood friends

by essencede



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: after being adopted by lee, louis and violet became clem's first friends. the two had remained close for years.then after violet's heart is broken by minnie, clem supports vi. after a year, she realizes she has feelings for her childhood friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended.

clementine groans at the realization of her feelings for violet. she has fallen in love with her best friend. luckily, she is a lesbian so clem has a chance. she feels nervous as she covers her face with her hands. 

when she had been adopted by lee after her parents' passing, it had been tough. she was shy and not in the best of moods. she was hopeful, but shy and nervous to connect with others. lee had always assured he wouldn't go anymore and helped her with that. so did violet and louis. violet and louis were friendly when they met the nine year old. they were her first friends and the group had grown ever since. 

***

"you won't leave me like my parents?" clem asked as the tall man wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

she leaned into him, sniffling and struggling not to cry. she missed her parents and all the love they gave her. she wished they never went on that vacation. she wished that fire never happened in the hotel or that they at least could've made it.

"i promise, sweet pea. i won't leave you, okay?" lee promised and she nodded her head.

he pat her head and wiped away her tears. she shut her eyes and went to sleep. she ended up dreaming of her parents, their last goodbye and the phone calls during the trip.

***

"why do you call your dad by his first name?" louis has asked and violet hit him, thinking it was rude to ask. it was clear the two weren't related so she must've been adopted, violet assumed.

"because i just can't call him dad yet. i'm not ready yet," clem had answered and fidgeted with her pencil.

violet didn't know what to say so she continued doing her homework and louis nodded his head.

"they died on vacation in a fire. they had said good night to me and i found out the next morning...t-they we-were just gone." clementine sniffled and held back tears, recalling how lee told her that her parents would like to see her smile. 

they wouldn't want to see her mourn and live unhappily. she puts on a smile and said: "lee says they'll watch me and protect me from heaven. i hope he's right."

"he is, clementine," violet said and gives her a smile.

"yeah," louis agreed with a nod. 

***

she genuinely doesn't know how the blonde will react besides feeling flustered. she doesn't know if her feelings would be returned knowing how violet felt about love. love had made her more distant and her experiences made her similar to how clem felt as a child. violet was always a bit shy but now she hated meeting new people and falling in love.

***

"minnie broke up with you?" clem had questioned, covering her mouth with her hand.

clem was wearing her biological dad's hat, a t-shirt and jeans. her hair was as short was it always is and in pigtails. her amber eyes were full of concern as violet started at the ground. the blonde was wearing a purple sweatshirt and jeans, her converse covered feet were kicking the dirt. the two were sitting on a picnic table in violet's backyard. 

"yeah, she did," violet replied, keeping quiet and hiding her emotions. clem could tell her friend was slightly angry but the girl was just sad. she was hurting bad.

"why, vi? you're amazing and—"

"she's moving, clem. she decided it would be best for us, but there's a chance she could come back. sophie said the same thing, so maybe if i wait, she'll come back and we can be a thing," violet states sadly and clem wraps her arms around the hurting girl.

they were fifteen at the time and ever since then, violet never said a thing about love. she always said it was a waste of time and that it would never last. brody and her argued about it often. louis also joined the arguments, telling vi she was wrong and that she would love someone. 

***

"so do you have a crush on anyone, vi?" clem asked as violet read a book on her bed. 

the two were having a sleepover, just the two of them. violet rolled her eyes, brushing her short blonde hair out of her face. 

"no, it's a waste of time," she said angrily and gripped her book tightly. 

"i know you feel that way, but you can't control who you like. i know i can't," clem replied, frowning at her upset friend.

"well, how could i like anyone knowing that they're just going to leave me like minnie?" vi states, raising an eyebrow. she let out a tired sigh and laid down, shutting her book. 

clem got off the floor and sat on the bed next to vi. she hated that her friend was so unhappy when it came to love. love could hurt people, but it should make people happy. 

"minnie and sophie said they could come back. and if they don't, you need to find someone new. not everyone you love will leave you, vi. i think you need to get over it and have hope in someone again. it'll be tough but still, it's better than dreading and hating love, the thing that makes people happy."

"love doesn't make me happy. it hurt me, clem," vi had said and sat up, looking clem in the eyes. "i can't get over it because i still think i love minnie. i don't think i could ever be in love and i'm not sure, but i think i love minnie. it hurts, clem, so why should i try to love another person again or for the first time? if i'm not in love right now, then when i do, it'll just hurt worse," vi had said.

***

clem bites her lip, remembering how heartbroken violet was and how sure she was that the twins would come back. she kept being into minnie for months and then began to hate love. she was sure minnie wouldn't come back and that no would come back for her. she was sure that she couldn't love and that it was a waste of time. 

clem sighs, her shoulders hunching over and she covers her blushing face with her hands. she decides she'll have to ask violet what she thinks about love again. opinions change so it's possible violet's has. she hasn't asked in a couple months anyway. she was sure violet was over minnie at this point now. vi didn't talk so angrily about the twins and always tried to remember positive things. 

***

it's a cool autumn day with colorful leaves falling off the trees. a nice breeze ruffles their hair and makes it the perfect weather for sweaters.

"do you still hate love?" clem asks as the two walk home and vi's face reddens.

"where did this come from, clem?" vi questions, raising an eyebrow as she sticks her hands in her grey sweatshirt's pocket.

"just curious," she justifies and vi laughs.

"um, i don't care. if i like someone, i'll like someone. i've just come to terms with it but i don't hate or love it, if that makes sense." violet blushes slightly, thinking about her feelings and clem's sudden curiosity.

"yeah, i get it. have you liked anyone since um, you know?" clem isn't sure if she should say minnie's name or not. she doesn't want to upset or anger her childhood friend. 

"i thought a couple girls were cute, but i've only actually had feelings for one other person," violet admits and her face becomes bright red.

"how have i not known this?" clem questions with a small laugh escaping her laugh.

"because i don't like talking about it," violet replies, looking bored with the topic already.

"so who did you like or who do you like?" clementine asks with a smirk.

"no, clem," violet simply states and picks up the pace making clem scoff.

"answer the question, dork," clem presses and violet laughs.

"no chance."

"if louis knows and i don't, i'm going to be fucking pissed," clem states, looking pissed. 

she fidgets with her black sweater's sleeve and then lets her hands fall to her sides.

"louis kind of just knows. apparently i made it obvious or something. he's a huge dick about it too," violet states and then pokes clem in the side. "do you like anyone, clem?" she says in a teasing tone.

"definitely," she says with a smirk.

"i'm not going to tell you mine so i can figure out yours," violet states, knowing what clem will say. 

"goddamnit."

"has louis guessed yours or have you told him?" 

"well, vi, i haven't told him so i don't know if he's guessed it." clem shrugs and violet smiles.

"you should tell me before lou," violet says and clem ponders it.

maybe it could be good to just get it out of her system now. she's always been brave and usually just faces things head on, but this is different. she's now nervous because this isn't simple. this isn't a baseball game or a project due next week. this is complicated and has to deal with the complicated emotions and pass experiences of the two. while clementine hasn't dated anyone, violet has and she didn't have a good experience. well she did, until her and her siblings moved away. 

clem decides to be stubborn and a tad annoying with her response: "if you're not going to tell me yours, mine is staying top secret."

"it's not going to be top secret if lou knows. you know how he is. you'll be asking the person out at the end of the week because of one his dares," violet states and chuckles, remembering how she asked minnie out for a dare.

***

"you're too much of a pussy to ask her out!" louis yelled and everyone laughed.

it was violet, ruby, assim, brody, louis and clem. they all were on lou's basement floor, eating from a box of pizza and drinking soda from paper cups. 

"no, i'm not!" violet argued and glared at her best friend. 

"then i dare you to do it. i'll give you twenty bucks if you do it by friday!" lou dared her and she clenched her fists. 

"fine!" 

lou may seem nosy and like a dick, but he always did stuff to make others happy. 

***

"yeah, i wouldn't do that. i would ask someone out when i want to when i want to. maybe if he gave me money and the timing lined up, sure," clem says and laughs. 

they arrive at vi's house and share a short goodbye. violet asks one last time to know but clem turns her down with a smirk. violet rolls her eyes and sticks up the middle finger as she walks off. 

clem continues walking to her neighborhood for a good ten minutes before texting lou to hang out. he agrees and says it'll be an hour. 

clementine sees lee on the couch, having finished teaching his classes today. he waves at her and pats the spot next to him. she drops her bag by her shoes and walks over before sitting next to him. 

"how was school, sweet pea?" he asks and she shrugs.

"the same. can lou come over?" she asks and he smiles. he's always liked lou but he didn't like those few times when he would flirt with clem.

"of course, clem," he agrees and clem thinks about why to talk about for a moment.

"i never talk about this stuff cuz i've never really felt this way, but i think i have a crush on someone," she tells lee and he blinks, unsure of what to say.

"please tell me it's not gabe. he's not good enough for you, honey. he's too immature and needs to get over himself—"

"no, it's not. it's vi," clementine says and lee nods his head.

"oh, violet. it's not my place, but i do think she's good enough for you. she's been a good friend for you and she's a nice girl," he says and smiles. 

"yeah, i think i would like to um, date her."

"well, i approve, clem. i wish you the best of luck and be smart with your choices."

"i know, dad," she says and lee smiles, proud of his daughter and how much she's changed.

she's willing to trust, love and make relationships/friendships with people. when he first met her, she was scared and lonely. she was afraid everyone was going to leave. there's been lots of progress since then.

after an hour, there's a knock on the door and clem runs from the living room to the the front door. 

"hey," lou greets, wearing his usual outfit. 

"hey, come in," she says and steps away, opening the door a bit wider. 

"so what are the plans for today? do you need help with homework?" 

"like i'd ask you for help with homework. it's you asking me," she teases and he rolls his eyes while smiling. 

"well, are we hanging out or is there some other reason?" lou asks and she gulps, deciding to tell him.

"if you tell anyone about this, i will kill you," she begins and he raises an eyebrow. 

she drags him to her room and shuts the door. he sits backwards on her white chair in front of her desk. she sits on her bed which is also white with dark blue and white sheets. the bed is made but she takes the few decorative pillows off and lays on her bed. 

"spill," lou says and she sighs.

"i have a crush on someone," she says nervously and louis smiles widely.

"oh my god, finally! you never seem to like anyone, clem! so, who's the lucky guy?" he questions and she smiles, making him raise an eyebrow.

"it's a girl," she says and he rolls his eyes.

"okay, spill. just tell me. don't make me guess or anything, clem!" 

clem fidgets with her sweater and he motions for her to speak. she takes off her hat and runs her fingers through her hair, taking out her pigtails.

"it's violet," she says and louis smiles widely, standing up. "you have to tell her, clem!"

"what do you mean?" clem questions as he grabs her shoulders. 

"dude, you two would be so cute and she likes you back!" he screams and clem blushes at the words.

"really?" she questions and raises both her eyebrows. 

"yes, yes!" he squeaks and clem chuckles at his voice crack.

"well, how should i uh, confess?" clem asks as he lets go of her.

"flirt with her for a bit so she doesn't think you're doing this for a dare or something. i also suggest you ask her if she's ready for a relationship because i genuinely don't know. you should hang out with her alone and find a cute way to confess," he suggests thinking this over. 

"and a cute way to confess is..?"

"put on her favorite movie or song or whatever. then you just talk about how you like her, and ask her out. we can work it out when it gets closer to the right time," louis says and clem nods her head. 

she sits back on her bed, crossing her legs and smiling. louis chuckles, seeing clem all flustered and happy. he's never witnessed her feel this way over someone before. he had a crush on her so a part of him aches for her, but he's mostly incredibly happy for her. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two struggle with their feelings, unsure when to confess or if they should.

clem gets ready in the morning, keeping her hair down this time, but still wearing her biological dad's hat. her hair is about shoulder length and still curly as always. she wears a red t-shirt, a black sweatshirt and ripped jeans. 

she's nervous but kind of excited to see violet today after hearing louis's opinion on the situation. she doesn't know why she's suddenly so nervous to see violet, it's not like anything had changed over night. her feelings were the same and from what she could tell, violet had no idea they even existed.

she eats a muffin quickly before saying goodbye to her dad. she walks to louis's house and knocks on the door, ready to go to school with her neighbor. his mother opens up the door and the two make simple conversation. louis walks down the stairs wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. he slips on his sneakers, kissing his mom on the cheek and walking down the driveway with clem.

"did you finish the essay for davidson?" clem asks and he ponders for a minute.

"i'm almost done. luckily, he was nice and gave us an extension," louis replies and clem nods. "so, did you text vi and flirt with her?"

"um, no. we talked about school and tv shows," clem replies, pushing dark chocolate strands of her behind her ear. 

"well, flirt with her when you see her today. like when you two walk home together from school would be great. maybe even just surprise her with a confession, dude. i know you like getting things done, so treat it like that," louis suggests, moving his hands as he speaks. his eyes are lit up talking about his friend's love life. 

"i do, but this is just different. this isn't a fight i can solve or a project," she says and is unsure how to explain her inability to just confess. it sounds simple, but it just isn't. 

"aww, clem, are you nervous? and look, you're blushing!" louis teases, pointing and laughing at her.

she clutches her grey backpack's strap and looks the other way, trying to hide her blushing face from his view. he laughs even louder, watching her become slightly annoyed.

"shut the hell up," she mutters at him and he nods his head, trying to calm down.

"okay, okay. well, i can assure you that you're going to be fine, clementine. vi isn't going to turn you down. there's no chance," he assures, putting his hand on her arm and she gives him a small smile.

"but i feel like she may still like minnie or something," clem says, losing that smile. 

"i don't know, but i think when i last asked her about it, she said she was pretty much over it. but she may need some time and then she'll date you. don't be negative," he says with a comforting smile.

"alright, i'll try to think positively." she sticks her hand in her jean pocket as her other holds her phone. "um, lou, how do you flirt?" she asks as her face reddens once again.

"make little comments about her being cute or pretty. uh, tease her a little bit and the rest should come naturally. it may be a bit awkward but that's fine and normal. just go with it," he advises and she nods her head, hating that she's asking louis for advice.

everyone seems to ask lou for advice even though he's never really been in a relationship. for some reason, his advice always seem to work. he's always loved movies and has even made her watch romance movies, so she's always assumed that's where he got his inspiration from. 

they arrive at violet's house as clem's cheeks seem to return to their normal color. louis knocks on the door and turns around to smirk at clem, giving her a wink. she glares at him and turns the other way, pretending to study vi's yard. 

violet opens up the door, her hair done the same as always. she is dressed in a light blue sweatshirt and jeans. she wears her same old black sneakers. 

"hey," she greets, looking unhappy and tired. vi was never a morning person.

"hey," the two say in unison.

"thank god it's almost friday," violet says before letting out a yawn.

"yeah, there's been so much work. it's like all the teachers planned to make us suffer this week," louis agrees and the girls nod their heads.

"i think this has been the most stressful week so far," clem agrees.

there's a silence for a moment. it isn't awkward or anything. louis decides to bring up the girls' love lives to help give them both a push in the right direction.

"so, who do you guys like-like?" louis wiggles his eyebrows and clem scoffs.

"'like-like'? what are you, five?" violet asks, looking bored and pissed at him.

"no, i'm six. anyway, answer the question," lou pushes. 

"yeah, and if you tell clem, i'll kill you." violet sends him a glare.

"and what about you, clem?" lou asks, raising an eyebrow.

"yes, i do," she gives in and violet looks at her to say who. "i'm not saying...yet."

"what are you waiting for?" violet asks.

"i don't know. good timing." clem shrugs.

"so, you're confessing?" lou asks, elbowing her and making her groan.

"hopefully i will," she says and violet stays quiet, worried that whoever it is will say yes.

she's been pining for clem for a bit. she's never expected anything more than a friendship, but she does want more than that. she's afraid she'll lose whatever chance she's had. she chews her bottom lip and decides she'll have to let it out. maybe clem would be willing to date her and it's possible clem has feelings for her. she inwardly shakes her head at that. they're friends and she can't expect clem to feel anything more than that. 

***

the two walk home together, talking about dumb things and complaining about their classes. violet mimics their math teacher and they start crying laughing at how accurate it is. 

violet can't help but study clem, take in her features as she laughs. the way her eyes crinkle when she laughs, how white her teeth are and how her eyebrows raise slightly. she blushes slightly and continues to laugh while glancing at her shoes. 

clementine does the same thing, loving the way violet's cheeks always become flushed when they're together. she loves the color of violet's green eyes and how wide her smile can get. 

"i love your impressions," clementine compliments her breathlessly, wiping away a tear.

"yeah, me too," she replies. "you should work on yours." she elbows clem who rolls her eyes. 

"oh, shut up. they're not my thing." clementine pouts and elbows violet back.

they playfully fight by kicking each other and elbowing one another, laughing as they walk home. they complain about their classes, mimicking of their teachers and the people in their classes. 

as they get closer to violet's house, she ponders if she should just let out her feelings. she wants to just confess and get it off her chest. she wants to stop wondering if they could be a thing, and just know.

she opens her mouth to say the words. admit her feelings. but she can't. she stops and chews on her bottom lip causing clem to raise an eyebrow.

"you alright?" clem asks and vi nods her head with a shy smile.

"yeah, yeah," she assures. 

***

violet falls back on her bed as a groan escapes her mouth. she hates having feelings once again. she's afraid of losing clem, like how she did with minnie. she's afraid of ruining their friendship even though she's pretty sure clem would be okay with it. clem is always a good friend to her, no matter what.

her phone buzzes and she picks it up, wondering why minnie had texted in that group chat. everyone was in it, but it hadn’t been texted in for months. 

minnie: sophie, tenn, and i are moving back!

violet’s eyes widen and she covers her mouth. she had dreams about seeing them again. the whole group coming together and hugging once again. she’s had about dreams about snuggling up to minnie again. she blushes slightly at the thought, slightly missing it. 

her mind then travels back to clem, and her smiles today. her laugh rings through violet’s head and her face reddens. she realizes these feelings are much stronger than the feelings that still linger. 

brody: that’s amazing!

louis: when???

violet: yeah when

sophie: in around a month! :))

clem: that’s great!

minnie: yeah we miss you guys so much!

marlon: that’s great! we all need to hang out again.

sophie: yeah let’s plan for something. 

violet smiles at the texts and seeing the group come back together. she gets nervous about seeing minnie again. her last memory of minnie was kissing her and minnie assuring her that someday they would be a couple again. she can’t help but deny those claims now, knowing how set she is on clementine now. 

***

clementine hates how she suddenly feels a tad bit jealous and nervous seeing them again. she knows it’s not going to be brought up, but it’s just weird catching feelings for your friend’s ex-girlfriend. the two weren’t that close, but they were in the same group and by no means strangers. 

clem wonders if her and vi will get back together. she remembers vi telling her about their last words to each other. she hates that it hurts her and that she feels jealous. it’s such a disgusting feeling. she wants vi to be happy, she really does, but she hates how it hurts her. 

clem wants to get rid of these feelings and just let it out. she decides she’ll confess tomorrow afternoon. she doesn’t want to push it off because she knows she won’t confess when the twins get here. she does have time, but she can’t keep feeling this way. it makes her feel guilty and disgusting.

clem: is louis walking home with us tomorrow?

vi: i don’t think so. why?

clem: i have something important to tell you and just you

vi: ooh you’re being all secretive!

clem: shut up 

vi: can i get any hints as to what it is?

clem: nah you can wait 

vi: aww cmon clem 

clem puts her phone down and lets out a sigh. she’s going to confess tomorrow and all she can do is hope it’ll go well. 

***

“what’s going on, clem?” lee asks her at dinner, noticing how she looks slightly nervous.

“what do you mean, dad?” she asks and he raises an eyebrow.

“don’t pretend you aren’t all fidgety. is something going on?” he asks gently and she lets out a sigh. 

“the twins and tenn are coming back,” she reveals and lee smiles.

“oh, isn’t that good, sweet pea? why do you seem so nervous?” he cuts his chicken and eats it.

“it’s not just that. um, i think i’m going to confess to violet tomorrow,” she says quietly and blushes.

“i’ve always admired how you’re always so strong and just get to the point. you’ll be fine, clem. don’t worry about it,” he assures her and she gives him a shy smile. “so, when are they all coming back?”

“in around a month,” she replies and lee nods his head.

“well, that’s good. weren’t you guys pretty good friends?”

“i was good friends with tenn. his art was always amazing and there was always something going on in his head. i wasn’t that close with the twins. i don’t really know why.” she shrugs and begins to eat.

“that happens sometimes. maybe you’ll be close with them when they come back,” he suggests and she nods her head.

“maybe...” she drifts off.


	3. Chapter 3

violet sighs when she sees the message from minnie pop up on her phone. she's afraid the past will be brought up and she'll be reminded of her feelings. she doesn't want to be reminded of when they promised they'd be together, through thick and thin and everything else. 

she shakes her head at the thoughts, slightly wishing it never ended. she genuinely misses minnie, but she feels like she just got over her. it was a couple months ago, but time passes by quickly. she's afraid she'll fall back into her feelings, but minnie will be different. 

she's also worried about confessing to clementine just for minnie to then come back. she knows clementine will not date her if minnie comes back. she's too kind to take her friend's ex. 

violet sighs, stretching and cracking her back. she decides she'll get ready before texting minnie. she knows it's probably a simple question like "what's up?" or something like that, but she's still kind of nervous. this was her first girlfriend who thought would be the one, so she can't help but hesitate to take a glance at the message. 

she gets dressed into a blue sweatshirt and leggings. she brushes her hair through and washes her face. she then walks down the stairs into the kitchen, scrolling through the notifications on her phone. she puts her backpack down by the stairs so she can quickly grab it before leaving. she walks into the kitchen, cracking her neck and begins to read the few messages. 

clem: gn 

louis: gn

she hesitantly clicks on minnie's message.

minnie: hey i was wondering if you wanted to hang out alone when we move back?

violet: why alone?

violet sighs, afraid of discussing the topic she knows will come up. she decides to text louis about it. she just wants to rant and be assured it's okay to be nervous. 

violet: minnie wants to hang out alone when she gets here 

louis responds immediately, of course.

louis: ooh

violet: shut up

louis: did she say why?

violet: no but i know it's going to be about our relationship 

louis: but you're into clem

violet: exactly dumbass

louis: well you should hang out with her and tell her that you want to be just friends 

violet: should i tell her about clem? i don't want to but you know i feel like i should. it's my reason why. 

louis: i don't think so

violet: yeah it might be weird

louis: if y'all end up dating then you should

violet: yeah

louis: i know you two will date too :)))

violet: thanks 

she rolls her eyes and grabs an apple from the fruit basket. she washes it and then eats it while holding her phone in her other hand. 

brody: i hope we can be friends again. i know i told minnie that you two should break up, but i was thinking of the best for you two. i didn't mean any harm and the rumor about me liking her was not true. so let's have fun when we all hang out again.

violet lets out a tired sigh, not wanting to deal with brody. she wasn't mad anymore, but she just didn't have much in common with the girl. she was nice and all, but she was always a bit too positive. she would always talking about just leaving this town and going on road trips. violet always thinks it was dumb because while it may be fun, it's just a vacation. 

she exits the app and shuts off her phone. she eats her apple while thinking about clem. she thinks of what to say and how long the confession should be. should it be a couple minutes or should she just ask her out blatantly?

she has the urge to ask louis for advice but she doesn't need him involved. he will plan the first date if clem agrees to a relationship. he'll probably interview clem about what clem likes about her too. he'll just act like this relationship is his child and that'll bother the hell out of violet. 

she watches a video on her phone and throws out her apple. her phone buzzes and she checks it. it's clem telling her that she's here. there's a knock on the door and violet walks to the front of the house. she begins slipping on her sneakers. she grabs her backpack from where it was left and opens the door. 

louis and clem stand together. clem has her down with her signature hat. she wears leggings, sneakers, and a thin, grey hoodie with the strings uneven. louis wears a black t-shirt from some tv show and jeans. his hair is the same as always.

"hey," violet greets them before letting out a yawn.

"hey," clem and louis say in unison. 

"so, i need to talk to clem after school—"

"i'm walking home with marlon and brody today," louis says and winks at violet who rolls her eyes.

"okay," violet says and clem looks confused.

"is everything okay?" clem asks and violet nods her head.

violet feels guilty when she sees the worry in clem's features. clem raises her eyebrows, asking for more confirmation.

"i promise i'm okay," she assures and clem nods in understanding.

"you can talk to us about anything—"

"clem, stop worrying. it's okay, i just wanted to tell you privately," she says and clem nods, chewing her bottom lip and looking to louis. 

"what are you looking at me for?" he questions. 

"i don't know. confirmation?" she says with a shrug.

"well i can't say anything. maybe i know something, maybe i don't," he says and clem rolls her eyes.

***

violet sighs during lunch when her phone buzzes. she wishes it's not minnie and her wish isn't granted. clementine raises her eyebrows when she sees violet look nervous and uncomfortable.

"you alright?" she asks, nudging vi. 

"yeah, it's just minnie's texting me," violet replies and clem's eyes widen slightly.

"ooh," she teases but violet notices something is off in her eyes when does it. it's not genuine and her chuckle is fake. 

"oh, stop. i don't know if she wants to get back together with me but i know i'm not interested in her right now," violet says and clem tilts her head.

"so, you're really over her?" clem questions, looking around the table and noticing that no one is paying attention to either of them. 

brody is talking to marlon and louis while the rest of the table talks to each other. violet never got to know the rest of them. 

"yeah, i can't be pining over her forever," violet replies and clem nods her head. "besides, she might have changed or something—i don't know."

"are you going to hang out with her?" clem asks, resting her chin on her hand.

"as friends, yeah. but if she wants a date or something, i just can't do that. i, you know, like someone else," violet says and blushes which makes clem giggle.

"violet's got a crush," clem teases and violet punches her arm lightly.

"shut up, you already know that, dummy," she replies and blushes even more. 

louis notices this and chuckles which makes violet scoff. she clenches her fist and sighs, unclenching it. 

"when are you gonna tell me?" clem asks, raising her eyebrows and smiling, biting her lip which makes violet have to look away.

she can't stare at clem's luscious lips because she so badly wants to lean over and press her own against them. she blushes even more and clem notices before laughing. 

"tell you what?"

"who you have a crush on, vi."

"hmmm, i don't know? never," she responds and clementine sighs in slight frustration. 

***

clementine sits in the back of her class, scribbling in her notebook as her teacher drones on. the review is boring and clementine is sure she knows what she's doing. 

her mind drifts to violet and the way she was blushing at lunch. it was absolutely adorable and clem wouldn't be shocked if she blushed a little too. she can't help but question louis's claim that violet has feelings for her too. louis did think they were a cute couple so he might've lied so he could get clementine to confess.

she wants to confess but at the same time, she's afraid of ruining what they got. maybe when minnie comes back, violet and her will date again. she wouldn't blame her. minnie is a pretty musician who can always make violet smile. 

clementine then remembers that she'll be speaking with clementine privately today. she feels nervous and slightly excited to spend time with vi. she hopes there's good news, but it sounded serious and violet seemed very nervous. 

"clementine, what's the answer to number fifteen?" her teacher asks and her thoughts are interrupted.

***

the two teen girls walk together as it rains lightly. the air is cool and there's a light wind, rustling their hair. violet rants about her class, moving her hands and emphasizing the dumb things her teacher had said. clementine laughs at how frustrated violet is, her eyes crinkling and her cheeks heating up slightly. 

"why does he assign so many fucking assignments?" violet groans and rolls her eyes. 

"that must suck."

"oh, yeah it does, clem!"

"i hate to interrupt your rant, but what did you want to talk to me about, vi?" clementine asks and vi pauses, pursing her lips. 

she stops in her tracks and clementine follows, putting her phone in jeans' back pocket and giving her full attention to violet. 

"um, can you promise me something?" violet asks and clementine nods her head after tilting it slightly.

"yeah, what am i promising?" those amber eyes look at her and she trembles, realizing that she is actually doing this. clem is here, she’s here, and those words are going to leave her mouth. 

"to stay my friend after this and if it doesn't work out or something, just to put it behind us." 

"i'll always be your friend, vi. i know you have problems with people leaving you after minnie, sophie and tenn, and then your dad, but i'm here. i'm not going anywhere, vi," she assures and grabs violet's arm lightly, giving the shorter girl an assuring smile. 

"alright, alright, thanks." she smiles back at clem and they chuckle awkwardly.

"so tell me what you need to tell me."

"alright, well, i have a crush on you. that was such a bad confession—oh my—"

"actually?" clementine interrupts as her eyes widen.

"um, yeah. sorry i said it so dumb and that it was so awkward. i understand if you don't feel the—"

"vi, vi, i do feel the same way. i was waiting to tell you until i felt the time was right. looks like you beat me to it.” clementine chuckles and violet smiles.

“yeah, so do you want to be more than friends?” violet looks hesitant and awkward, but there’s some confidence in her voice. 

“like girlfriends?” clementine looks for violet for confirmation and violet nods her head.

“yeah, girlfriends,” violet says with a shaky voice.

“of course,” clementine says and gently presses her hand to violet’s cheek before cupping it. 

clementine leans in, feeling as if she must do this and kisses violet. violet kisses back and while clementine is inexperienced, it’s amazing. she feels her heart pound and becomes suddenly incredibly aware of every part of her touching clem; her lips, her cheek against’s hand, her hand that drifts to clem’s and grips it. they pull away with dilated pupils, wide smiles and pink cheeks. 

she’s been worrying but what clementine thinks for some time now, but now that gaze is supportive. she’s not as afraid, knowing her feelings are shared. clementine smiles, giggling and leaning into violet as they continue walking. 

“do you want to walk around before going back? i can do my homework later,” clementine suggests and violet nods her head.

“yeah, of course. i’ll probably procrastinate and do it right before the classes anyway,” she says and shrugs. 

“yeah, lee would not be happy about that if i did that,” clementine says and violet rolls her eyes.

“yeah, you’re a perfect student, clem. that’s not me though,” violet says. “how’s aj?”

“he calls me mama and it’s adorable, but i feel kind of bad. i see him all the time and sometimes i feel like his mother because i babysit him so much, but he’s not my son. i feel guilty—“

“don’t feel guilty. i can’t blame the kid for calling you his mom. you were close with rebecca because she’s your neighbor and was there for you when you moved, so of course you’re going to take care of her kid. and since you take care of him so much, he’s going to think of you as his mom.”

“but what about his grandma? she’s more like a mother than me—never mind. maybe i shouldn’t feel guilty. his grandma doesn’t have a problem with it, so it should be okay.”

“yeah, clem. honestly, i’ve babysat aj with you and you care about him a lot. you act like a mother, so take the title. haven’t i told you this before?” violet asks and pokes her in the side, making her lightly smack vi’s arm.

“yeah, but still. so, how are things with brody?” clementine asks, kicking a rock as they walk. 

“fine, clem. you know she just gets on my nerves and i just can’t deal with her sometimes. she’s always thinking about trips and leaving our responsibilities, but we can’t do that,” violet rants briefly and scoffs.

“i know, but it can’t hurt to be nice to her. she doesn’t do anything to anger you or bother you, vi. maybe when the twins and tenn come back, you can talk about what happened and make up,” clementine suggests and violet shoves her hands in her pockets. 

“i don’t want to deal with minnie, clem. what if she hates me because i’ve moved on? what if she wants to pick up where we left off? what if she’s different? there’s so many things that could go wrong!” 

“i know, but they could be the same. how about let’s think about the positives? louis, aj, us. let’s think about all our friends and the fact that they’re still here with us,” she suggests, seeing how upset violet has become.

clementine knows she can’t do much but just be there and support violet. she’s never been in a relationship until now, but she can understand the aftermath might be rough and weird. especially when one might be interested in continuing where the relationship left off. 

clem hates how her stomach drops even though she trust that vi will choose her. vi has made her decision and she’s chosen clem. she can’t help but feel bad for minnie too. she doesn’t want minnie to come back, but she does. she wants all her friends to be together and happy again, just like how they were. 

life can be complicated and clementine knows this after her childhood, so she’s learned to focus on the present. she needs to focus on lee, carley, violet, aj, and all her friends. those are the good things and while those may change and some may leave, they’re still good things. 

there’s a moment of silence before violet says, “yeah, let’s just go do some shit. you wanna climb trees in the park like we did when we were little?” 

“yeah!” clementine agrees and they jog down the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry it took me so long to update and that this one isn’t much longer than the past chapters. i hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

the little five year old hugs clem tightly, giggling into her shirt. she smiles, forgetting everything but adorable, little aj. she messes up his hair and hugs him back.

"hey, goofball! how's kindergarten?" she asks him with her baby voice.

"good! i made lots of friends!" he answers her and giggles.

"great going, goofball," she says and rubs his back as his grandmother walks into the room.

"thank you so much for watching him, clem," she thanks her and waves at her grandson. "your uncle kenny is right when he says you're a natural; you're an amazing mother."

"i don't know if i want to call myself his mother, but i feel like one. i love him a lot like one," she says and aj pouts.

"you're not my mama?" he questions once again which leaves clementine silent.

"yes, she's your mama," his grandmother answers and then looks to clem. "you've been here ever since you were eleven, taking care of him, supporting him, and teaching him. and when i go, i told lee i want you guys to adopt him. so, i think it's okay to call him your son. you're his mother. i know rebecca would be happy for someone like you to call his mother."

she smiles at aj who hugs her once again. his grandmother ruffles his hair and kisses the top of clem's head. she's actually not wearing the hat, knowing something will happen to it or aj would want to keep it. she's not ready to mess up the hat or part with it. maybe one day she'd pass it down to aj.

"mama," aj whispers and she tears up slightly at how much she loves her son. it's strange to feel motherly and to have a child at 16, but still, she embraces her feelings. 

"see, what a great mama, right, alvin?" his grandmother asks and clementine can't help but notice her eyes. they both have the same walnut colored eyes. 

rebecca also had the same colored eyes from what clem could remember while alvin had dark coffee eyes. when she met him, they were soft and gentle, just like aj's. he gets his gentleness from the both of them, but rebecca was more prone to seem rude because she stood her ground. she sees some of that stubbornness in aj, but the child is still gentle and sweet. he's protective and loving over his family. 

"yeah," he agrees and his grandmother chuckles.

"well, goodbye, kids. i don't know how long i'll be gone for. i'm also visiting my husband's family, but since i'm visiting his um, grave, i'll need time to put myself back together. and clem, you can have louis and violet over if you need help or to study or whatever, as long as aj gets watched. i trust you though," she says and hugs the two kids.

"bye, good luck," clementine says and she nods. 

"who is john?" aj asks, tilting his head slightly and clementine frowns, not remembering much of the man. she just remembers how much pain her neighbor went through after the loss.

"he was your grandpa," she simply answers and aj nods his head.

"what was he like? where is he?" alvin jr. questions and clem holds her breath, unsure how to answer this exactly.

he's asked the questions before, but they've always distracted him or told him to not talk about it. the kid can't help his curiosity though. 

"he's gone and i haven't seen him in awhile, so i don't really know," she replies while running her hands through her curly hair and pushing it out of her face. 

"oh," her son answers and then walks away to the coffee table where his drawings remain.

"ooh, what did you draw, goofball?" clementine asks and sits on the floor next to the boy.

"look, it's you!" he shows her and she smiles, looking at the drawing.

"thank you, aj. i love it," she replies and takes the paper, deciding she should hang it up. it's of course not some super realistic, detailed drawing but it's amazing to her. 

"yeah, and i drew biscuit," he says and points to a drawing of a dog.

"that's adorable, aj!"

"yeah, i want to be an artist like tenn," he says with and clementine is reminded of how much aj got along with tenn. he wanted to be just like the talented boy who followed in sophie's footsteps of loving art. 

"with how much you like drawing, i'm sure you are," clementine answers and his eyebrows raise.

"really? just like tenn?" he gets excited and clementine nods her head. "that's cool. i'm gonna get better at drawing too."

"keep practicing," she tells him and he nods his head.

"that's what grandma says," he tells her and grabs one of the pencils and a sheet of paper.

"she's right."

"are you gonna invite louis and violet? i like them and i miss tenn," he says and clementine realizes she hasn't told her son about the nearby arrival of tenn and his sisters.

"oh, well tenn, minnie and sophie are all moving back soon. you'll see tenn soon and you can show him your drawings," clementine says and the kid's face lights up with excitement.

"really?" the five year old questions and as she nods her head, he chuckles. "yes! i haven't seen tenn in so long!" 

"yeah, it's great news," clementine agrees as aj begins to color.

"i need to make some new drawings to show tenn and i gotta get better!" tenn says and clem nods her head.

"yeah, is it okay if i invite over louis and violet to hang out?" clem asks.

"yeah, i like them," he says as clementine pulls at her phone, texting the two to come over to her neighbor's house. "mama, why does andre's mom think it's weird that you're my mama?" the boy looks up at her with curiosity in his eyes, his eyebrows are raised showing his questioning. 

"where did that come from, aj?" clementine frowns, concern filling her voice.

"andre's mom said it's weird that you're sixteen and i'm five." he holds up his hand, showing his five fingers for understanding.

"because it's a bad thing when young teens are moms. they're usually irresponsible and scared—it just isn't good."

"but you're responsible and take good care of me."

"not every mom can do that. aj, if you don't want to be looked at as weird or anything, you can call me clem. i'm not your actual mama and i don't want the kids to look at you weird," she says, feeling guilt for letting her child be looked at as strange. 

"no, it's okay. you're a good mama, so it doesn't matter what she thinks. you're not like those other moms," he says and holds her hand to her chest.

"thanks, aj," she says and kisses the top of his head.

***

minnie: why are you avoiding me so much vi

violet groans, hating how nervous and awkward she got just from texting minnie. it's so easy to send a reply but she just can't. she hates that this girl still makes her nervous and how she still misses her, but she doesn't dare admit it. she's been over her and she's afraid she'll fall right back. she knows she likes clementine but her feelings can be a bitch. 

violet: what do you mean? im not ignoring you i'm just busy. 

minnie: violet i know you're ignoring me.

violet: im sorry okay i just can't deal with you right now

minnie: we're friends and i'm supposed to be moving back. are you just gonna ignore me then?

violet: no i'll talk to you i promise 

minnie: why can't you talk to me now? 

violet: it's just i feel like things are weird

minnie: because we dated? 

violet: yeah and because it ended and i can't date you again 

minnie: i don't expect you to date me vi but i do expect you to talk to me. we're supposed to be friends. 

violet: yeah i will but you know i'm not good with people 

minnie: i know but we're friends vi.

violet: do you still want to meet up and talk alone

minnie: yeah because we're friends and we should talk again. and i think being alone will make you actually talk to me.

violet: okay we'll set a time when you get here 

minnie: sounds good!

violet: yeah

minnie: i'm surprised our group is still together. sophie and i have seen groups fall apart here and lots of drama. 

violet: yeah there's been some drama but not much.

minnie: i remember willy and aasim fought a lot lol

violet: yeah well i gtg

minnie: yeah bye vi

violet takes a breath, still kind of nervous to see minnie in person. she doesn't want to see her again. she's afraid of getting attached once again and losing her like her dad. her dad didn't treat her the best, but still it was scary and weird to lose him. minnie, sophie and tenn moved and it hurt; she can't imagine how bad it would be for them to die. 

she hates how alone she always ends up feeling and how bad she can be with people. she tends to push them away while louis, vi, tenn, sophie and minnie were exceptions.

vi's phone buzzes and it's a text from clem to her and louis, asking for them to come over and watch aj. she smiles at the thought of the innocent boy. she's never liked children that much except for tenn and aj. 

violet: be there in ten minutes 

louis: leaving now ;)

***

louis walks in, wearing a dark grey sweatshirt and some jeans. his expression is cheerful and inviting as always. violet wears leggings and a hunter's green sweatshirt. she looks cheerful when she sees clem but before, she held a frown from hearing all of louis's comments and questions.

he looks at the two and chuckles, raising an eyebrow. violet elbows him and avoids eye contact with clem.

"does he know?" clem mutters in violet's ear as the two slip their shoes off. 

"i guess i just gave it away, so yeah," she responds and clem chuckles. 

"awww, were you all embarrassed and blushing?" clem teases, her voice raising a couple pitches.

violet elbows her lightly. "shut the fuck up." 

"i see some pink on your cheeks, vi," clem whispers and violet grunts in response, taking out her phone and looking down. she's trying to hard her face and this amuses clem.

"young love, how adorable," louis comments and violet shoots him a glare. 

"you act like you're not young," clem says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"i'm just saying it's adorable how flustered you can get vi. look at her!" he points out and she bites her lip.

clementine laughs loudly which leads to aj walking over curiously. vi punches louis hard in the arm before walking to aj who raises his eyebrows.

"what's happening?" he asks violet who unclenches her jaw and huffs. 

"louis is just being really annoying right now," violet replies and aj nods.

"i know. he annoys you a lot," aj comments and violet nods her head. 

"do you think i'm annoying, aj?" louis asks and ah nods his head. louis looks shocked as the girls laugh, making aj smirk. "seriously?"

"he's just being honest," clem says and louis puts on a pouty face. 

"you're all so cruel."

"so, tenn and the twins are coming back?" aj asks violet excitedly, his brown eyes lighting up. 

"yeah, they are," she replies with a soft smile.

"you excited, aj?" clem questions and he nods his head  quickly.

"come here, guys! i wanna show you my drawings!" he says and runs into the living room.

they all look through his drawings, commenting on his art and praising him. aj looks so cheerful and it just warms clementine's heart. she's nervous for the future and nothing is definite, but right now, it's a good moment. she's accepted her role as aj's mother, and now her girlfriend and best friend are all here, having fun and smiling. she knows she'll have these memories and these relationships for awhile. even if violet and her's romantic relationship doesn't last, it was built upon a strong friendship which won't just disappear. she's sure she'll have many more happy times like this, even if things get rough and sad, she's sure this'll remain. 

violet ends up drawing with aj which leave louis and clementine in the kitchen. they eat chips together, chatting quietly.

"are you nervous to see the twins?" louis asks, his eyes becoming more serious and gentle. louis isn't the serious type but he can be serious and caring.

"yeah, i feel like i took minnie's girlfriend, but still, i'll make violet happy. i do care about her and it’s possible minnie’s over violet, so there may not be problems,” clementine says and eats another chip.

“and minnie’s not the type to hold grudges or anything but she was always protective of her friends, so i do feel she’ll be protective of vi again. i think she may she a bit pissed and awkward.”

“yeah, so when she comes back, i’m not telling her immediately. it’s none of her business, i think. honestly, i don’t know how i’m gonna tell her or if i’m gonna be the one to tell her,” clementine says, shrugging and letting out a small sigh.

“i think since violet dated minnie, she should tell minnie. and she can’t get as mad at violet or anything,” louis advises and clem nods her head. 

“yeah, i’ll let violet handle it. she’s not good with people, but she’s good with the people close to her.”

“she’s good with people when she gets to know them, yeah, we know that. i think it’ll all be fine, so don’t worry about it, clem,” louis assures with a small smile.

“thanks, i hope so. i don’t know and i hate to think about it, but what if minnie has changed? it’s so easy to change as a teenager and she was with a new group of people which could’ve changed her. i’m worried she’ll be more angry or protective. i don’t know, i just don’t want arguments and stuff over this.”

“let’s not worry about all that until they get here. you’ll be fine. besides, it may suck but you don’t have to be friends again. like you said, it’s easy for people to change, so if she’s not the minnie we know, you may not want to be friends with her. you don’t owe her friendship or anything,” louis explains and frowns, tapping his finger on the table. “i hope minnie and sophie haven’t changed, or at least not a lot.”

“me too,” clem agrees. “you said not worry about it; let’s talk about something else then.”

“i noticed aj has been calling you ‘mama’,” louis comments, resting his cheek on his hand.

“yeah, his grandma was talking to me about his mother would be okay with me taking that title. she also um, mentioned how she would give aj to lee and i when she passes. i don’t know if she’s going to die soon, but she won’t be here forever, and i want to be his mom and i kind of feel like it already. i’m young, but still,” she says and then pauses. “sorry for the rant, but yeah, i’m his mama. uncle kenny also said i was a natural, just like his grandma says.”

“yeah, you love that kid. i always kind of thought of you as his mom, for as long as i can remember anyways.”

“mama! louis! come here! i drew you guys with violet!” aj calls and the two get up from their seats. 

***

“how was your day, sweet pea?” lee asks when clementine finishes slipping off her shoes.

“it was good. louis and violet helped me watch aj,” she answers and lee nods his head.

“i haven’t seen aj in a couple weeks. how is he?” lee asks as clementine sits next to him on the couch.

“he’s doing good. he wants to draw and be just like tenn still. i think he’s getting better,” she says and lee smiles as she pulls out one of his drawings.

“that’s nice, clem,” he comments, seeing how much effort the child put into the piece. “he worked hard on this.”

“yeah, he did,” she says with a small chuckle. 

“anything else going on?” he asks.

“did i tell you that minnie, sophie, and tenn are coming back?”

“you have, clem.”

“then there’s not much going on,” she says, nervous to tell him about violet. she knows lee loves her and is already aware of her feelings, but she thinks her and violet should announce the news together. “how’s carley?”

“she’s doing well. i wanted to talk to you about possibly letting her move in the next few months, if she’s ready,” lee says and clem smiles widely, hugging lee.

“that would be great!” she says happily and lee chuckles.

“so that’s a yes from you, sweet pea?”

“yup!”


	5. Chapter 5

violet grips clementine's hand and leans against her. clementine rests her head on violet's, smiling and shutting her eyes. her heart races and her cheeks burn, but she still feels calm. all her stress melts away with the soft touch of violet's fingers and the warmth of her body up against hers. they sit on clementine's couch and some dumb show is playing. it's just background noise; neither of them follow whatever is on the tv. 

"you good?" clementine asks, knowing how nervous violet has been over the nesting of their friends' arrival.

"yeah, i'm good. really good," she comments and emphasis the last part flirtatiously. clementine chuckles, her eyes opening and her lips curving into a smile.

clementine then kisses violet, her heart beating faster as her hand caresses her girlfriend's cheek. the blonde then kisses rougher, biting clem's lip and continuing. clem goes with it, wanting this kiss and this bliss to last forever. she doesn't want to worry about drama or schoolwork. she wants this, the happiness, the flush of her cheeks, the butterflies in her stomach, and the feel of vi's soft lips against hers. 

the two break away, breathing heavily and maintaining eye contact. vi smirks when she notices the shocked but pleased look on clem's face.

"i'm doing really good," violet repeats and clem smiles, nodding her head.

"me too," she agrees and lays her head on violet's shoulder. 

"is aj still excited?" vi asks and clem smiles at the mention of the light in her life. in her worst times, he just makes her smile. 

"yeah, he is. he's drawing more and more." clementine takes out her phone and shows violet several new drawings. there's pictures of the fall leaves, the trees, and animals. 

"he's getting better for sure. i can tell what they are now." violet chuckles and so does clem. 

"yeah, i think he could be an artist. i think he enjoys it on his own and not just because of tenn. i think it's nice for him to have something like this to cope and do when he's bored. i can't always be over when he's bored, you know?"

"mhmm, you do your best to be there for him and same with his grandma, but both of you can't always be there. also he's a rowdy kid, i think it's nice for him to have something else to keep his mind preoccupied," violet agrees fidgeting with the zipper on her sweatshirt.

though they're dating and she trusts clem, she still get slightly nervous when those amber eyes stare at her. her gaze is usually gentle and loving, but still, she cares what clem thinks. clementine feels the same way, she can't help it, she just does. 

"we should visit the kid again soon. that was fun," violet says and clementine nods her head.

"yeah, he likes you and louis."

"i heard his grandma mention you taking him in after she...you know. is that true?"

"yeah, she said i should take the role as his mother when she dies. it's scary to think about it because she's a really important person in my life. she talks about her dying so lightly and it's scary to think about losing her. it would be like losing you or lee or my uncle kenny or louis," she says and clenches her fist.

"i know she's not leaving anytime soon. she's just saying that she doesn't have forever and it's possible that aj won't have his whole childhood with her there. so, are you taking him in?" violet asks with a slight tilt of her head.

"of course, yes. i wouldn't trust anyone else but my uncle kenny, lee, or you guys with him honestly. and i'd miss him if i couldn't see him because someone else decided to take him in," clem says and violet nods her head.

"it's a bit off topic, but should i nervous about seeing minnie again?" clem asks before biting her bottom lip.

"um, i don't think so. if she's a dick to you, it's on her but i'd understand if she was distant to any of us, especially us two."

"does she know?"

"no, i didn't want to tell her. it just felt unnecessary  to me. we barely even talked and she wasn't asking about that stuff. and after the breakup, i don't want to talk to her about that topic," violet justifies, kind of nervous clem might not be happy with minnie's lack of awareness.

"i get it. i'm not mad or anything." she chuckles, noticing violet's slightly hunched figure and the way she searches clem's features for anger. "i see you're nervous."

"let's talk about dumb shit now. enough of that serious and sad shit," violet says and leans back, crossing her arms to her chest.

"i have no problem with that," clementine agrees, letting out a sigh and letting the tenseness within her go. 

the two end up discussing music for a bit. their slightly differing music tastes lead to a short argument and some teasing. clem lightly punches violet and the two have a little fight.

clem then kisses violet and the blonde shuts up, rolling her eyes and going back to teasing clem.

"just because you kiss me and i like it doesn't change the fact that the album flopped," violet says and clem rolls her eyes. 

the two talk for awhile, complaining about school to dumb shit. they then talk about why they exist and what they would do if the world ended. 

"what if there was an explosion and most of the world was gone? what would you do?" violet asks and clementine raises her eyebrows.

she lays on violet's chest and looks up with curiosity. they were talking about why they exist and the future. now, here comes random questions, deep or not. 

"survive. that's honestly all i could do. i couldn't just give up, i have aj, lee, you, and my parents wouldn't have wanted to me fight," clem answers, staring at the wall and picturing her parents' faces in her head.

"do you still think about them everyday?" violet asks and clem holds her breath.

"my parents?" violet nods hesitantly as clem's amber eyes look away from her green ones. "i don't think about them everyday because i honestly can't remember tons of them. whenever i'm feeling bad and want to give up, i do think about them. like i said, they wouldn't want me to give up."

"they'd be proud of the girl that you are today," violet assures, her voice quiet and calming. clem smiles and lays her head back on violet's chest.

"i miss them. i wanna say goodbye, like actually be able to. i don't regret meeting lee or moving her and meeting all of you guys though. for awhile, i did, i wanted them back and was afraid to get attached. honestly, i was afraid to date you too for that reason," clementine says and violet hums in understanding.

"yeah, after losing my dad, it's hard to think about losing anyone else. after losing minnie in that way, it's hard to think that i'm dating again and that i'm kind of hopeful about this relationship."

"'kind of'." clementine giggles. "yeah, i get it. how are you holding up? does it still hurt just as bad?"

"no, i'm used to it. i'm not over it but still, it doesn't hurt to talk about him or anything," violet says. "i remember even hating him after he died, for making me insecure. he would tease me about seeming like a lesbian and i don't think he would approve, but i never could know. maybe he would accept me and be happy for me. i think he would, honestly. i can't hate him; he loves me and wants me to be happy."

"he had his moments and i know he could be a huge dick, but i know he loved you. you're his daughter and he wanted the world for you," clementine explains and violet sighs, remembering his remarks but also how he expected so much from her. "he always said you had so much potential and expected great things. if he didn't love you, he wouldn't have spoken like that."

"i know, but sometimes i just... you know, i tell you this. i just can't help but regret and hate myself. even though minnie moved, i just can't help but blame myself for it ending. i feel like i'm not good enough, you know?" violet sniffles and regrets sharing all of a sudden. she trusts clem, so sometimes she can't help just spilling and ranting. 

"you're good enough, i promise. you're funny, protective of those around you, caring and so much more, vi," clem assures gently and violet bites her bottom lip nervously.

"let's talk about other stuff," clem tries to change the conversation because she can't go down this hole of dark thoughts and loss. 

"like what?" violet looks back at clem who gives her a thin smile. 

"anything but this sad shit," clem replies and violet nods her head.

"yeah, uh, i'm done with that right now."

"are you putting effort into your schoolwork?" clem asks and violet huffs.

"yeah, i still am. i haven't given up yet, but i do skip homework and i don't really study, but it's fine. my grades are pretty good and if i really need to raise my grade, i'll do my homework and whatever," violet says and rolls her eyes.

"good." clem smirks. "you always put on a show on how you don't give a shit and you used to not try, but i think it's good to succeed."

"yeah, mama wants me to go to college and whatever, and i'm tired of hearing all those rants about how i'm not trying," violet says with a shrug. "sometimes even marlon will go on rants about it and it's such a pain the ass."

"he's just looking out for you."

"yeah, well he's not my dad. he fucking acts like the group's dad," she rants before resting her hand on clem's back. 

"yeah, but i'm pretty responsible so i don't need to get yelled at," clem comments with a cocky smirk.

"i can be responsible, you know that," violet replies, sending clem a little glare, nothing serious or menacing. it makes clementine laugh and rest her head once again against violet's chest. 

"when should we tell the group about us?" clem asks randomly, switching the topic.

"um, i don't know. maybe after a little awhile, after minnie comes back so it can't slip out of someone's mouth the minute she gets here," violet suggests and looks to clem for a suggestion.

"i understand that, yeah. that sounds good," clem agrees.

vi's phone buzzes and she guesses it's her mom, texting her about dinner. 

mom: will you be home for dinner?

"i think i should leave soon. sorry, i feel bad having my mom eat dinner alone," violet says and starts typing out her response.

"yeah, don't apologize."

violet: i'll be home in like 30 minutes 

"i'll let you get up," clementine says and stands up, stretching. she lets out a yawn as her back cracks. 

"i don't want to leave. it's nice."

"yeah, it's nice," clem agrees and winks. 

violet kisses her cheek which leads clem to peck vi's lips. they hug for a minute and smile, both blushing slightly. at the beginning of this date, they were a bit hesitant, but now they're comfortable. they then walk over to the front door where violet's shoes are. violet slips on her shoes quickly. 

"see ya later," vi says and smiles. "thank lee for letting me come over when he comes back."

"yeah, bye, vi."

***

clementine wakes up that night, shaking and breathing heavily. she focuses on calming herself down and making sure she’s aware of she is. she notices her bed, the bedsheets covering her body, her hat on her bedside table. the nightmare leaves her fearful and hesitant to go back to sleep. 

she can still hear her scream and her cries. it felt so real, but now, waking up, she’s losing her memory. she just knows she lost someone and it tore through her, terrified her. her chest aches and her breathing is still heavy. she wants to check on everyone she knows and check that they’re alive. she deems it unneeded and lays back in bed. she’s afraid of waking up and finding out that someone is dead. she knows her dream was about watching someone die before her, but she can’t recall who. she shuts her eyes hesitatingly and tries to relive that moment. 

she just knows the other person was shot and they were both tied to chairs. violet is next to her and so is aj, more of her friends and family sit around her. it’s a large circle with blurry faces all around her. she opens up her eyes, unable to find anymore to the dream in her memory. 

her breathing finally slows and she’s able to assure herself everything is okay. no one has died and she has everyone in her life. she has her life together, it’s all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the arrival of the twins. it's a little time skip, but there's not much else important happening until then. i'm also sorry for the distance between chapters, but school work is just piling up and sometimes i'm just not inspired. thank you for putting up with me and see you in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

it's a cool saturday afternoon with the sun shining and few clouds spread throughout the sky. leaves pile around the trees and breezes destroy the piles to create new ones. 

louis, marlon, ruby, violet, aj and clem all wait for the twins arrival. aj excitedly talks to louis and marlon. he holds a piece of art in his hands, showing it off with pride. violet and clem stand not too far away, whispering to each other. clem is kind of nervous but happy to see sophie again. she got along well with her and tenn. she was kind of close with minnie, but she was way closer with sophie. 

"are you nervous?" clementine asks, shoving her hands in her sweatshirt's pocket. 

"yeah," violet says and looks around, waiting for the car to pull up. "what about you?"

"kind of nervous, even though she doesn't know, but i'm excited to see them all," clementine answers and violet nods her head in agreement. 

"yeah, me too. little aj is pretty excited too," violet comments with a smile.

"yeah, he was begging to go. i couldn't say no to my little goofball." 

clementine grabs violet's hand and assuringly squeezes it. she then lets go before anyone can pull up and see. they don't need for that to be the first thing everyone sees. 

after a minute or two, a car pulls up and they all look into the car. sophie waves through the window and everyone cheers. clementine notices the nervousness in violet's features. she walks over to violet and they keep back as everyone crowds around the car. 

"it's okay, be happy," she whispers and squeezes violet's hand once again before walking over.

the girls and tenn are all hugging each other. their parents hang off to the side, watching with smiles on their faces. 

"clem!" sophie yells and tackles clem, both laughing loudly. "what's up?" she asks excitedly.

"i don't know. you missed a lot!" clementine replies with a laugh. sophie stands up and helps clem up with a smile.

"vi!" she cheers and hugs vi tightly.

"hey, hey," violet says quietly with a smile, rubbing sophie's back. 

minnie and clem quickly hug and say few words. they were never that close, but they were friendly. minnie then hugs vi and it lasts a little too long. violet doesn't know what to say so she stays silent.

"hey!" minnie says cheerfully and laughs when she pulls away, seeing the nervous look on violet's face.

"why are you so nervous?" she teases and chuckles. 

"hey, sorry—we just haven't seen each other in so long," violet justifies and gives her a genuine smile.

"i missed you so much, clemmy!" sophie teases and clem pokes her as everyone else begins to talk. 

"how was it in georgia?" marlon asks sophie.

clem notices violet get pulled away by minnie, looking nervous and uncomfortable. they go behind the house, where no one else is or would be for awhile.

"why are you so weird all of a sudden, vivi?" minnie asks and violet bites her lip, wanting to tell minnie not to call her that. she keeps quiet instead. 

"sorry, like i said, i haven't hugged you and the last time was awkward and just after the breakup. and then before that, we were this couple that believed we could survive the move, survive anything," violet rants while blushing and fidgeting with her sleeves.

"yeah, but that's in the past, vivi," she says lightly and puts her hand on violet's shoulder. "please don't make it awkward. we broke up and now we're friends—we always were, so don't ruin it, 'kay?"

"i won't, i won't," violet assures and puts on a slightly forced smile. 

"good, now let's get back to everyone else. we only have a little bit until my parents make you guys leave so we can unpack."

"yeah," violet agrees.

sophie runs over to violet and minnie steps back into the large group. 

"c'mere," sophie says and pulls violet into the group, knowing that sometimes you just have to make the girl socialize. 

violet smiles when sophie continues joking around with the group. minnie talks to louis, tenn, aj, and marlon a bit to the side. no one seems to notice or care, asking her about georgia.

"yeah, it sucks to leave my friends there, just like it sucked leaving you guys here. there was so much drama there though. i lost friends because i told them about my sexuality and some girls used it against me in arguments, as if it even mattered. some people were dicks, but i had some good friends. i have to be honest, i preferred you guys," she admits and violet bites her lip at the talk of her sexuality.

she remembers being teased by some people or being disliked by some in middle school, but it sounded worse there in georgia. her eyes flick over to clementine, who is listening to sophie talk about her close friends there. 

"did you guys have the same friends?" clementine asks and sophie shrugs.

"some, but we didn't have a group like this back there. we had like two friends in common and were friendly with each other's friends. my friends were more like you guys, but minnie had to go for the crazy, party animals. there were some good ones, but some were real dicks," sophie whispers the last part even though minnie probably wouldn't have cared about the comments. she's aware of her friends and ex ones, how some just weren't good people at the time. 

"i hate to end things," their mother begins as she steps out from the house. "but we need to unpack and get this house ready to sleep in for the night."

they say their thank you's and goodbyes before the group leaves. clementine carries aj who tells her all about tenn and how much bigger he is now, and how he wants to see his art again. 

"so, did you tell minnie?" louis asks violet the question before clementine can. 

"about clem and me?" violet questions, crossing her arms.

"yeah, did you?" louis repeats, tilting his head slightly.

"no, there wasn't a need to, really." she turns to clem. "sorry if you wanted me to, it just seemed unnecessary," violet excuses herself and clementine nods her head in understanding.

"tell minnie what?" aj asks and clementine chuckles at his innocent curiosity. 

"nothing, goofball. it's fine, violet, i get it. i didn't tell anyone else either, so why would you tell minnie? it's also supposed to be a happy moment, not serious."

"yeah, we were just talking about we didn't want things to be awkward and all. i didn't want to bring this up and make things worse, you know? i promise i'll tell her—"

"vi, don't worry about it. just be happy they're all back," clementine says, not wanting to talk about it anymore. she just wants to date violet and for everyone else to be friends of theirs. she doesn't want this awkwardness between any of them or for there to be drama. 

they drop off aj and louis decides to go find marlon, and hang out. they say their goodbyes and this leaves the couple alone.

"everything alright?" clementine checks on her and interlocks their fingers. 

"yeah, i'm less nervous, seeing her and everything. i'm just nervous she'll be upset or mad or something when she finds out," violet says and squeezes clementine's hand. "at least we're good." 

"yeah, do you wanna go somewhere?" clementine asks and violet looks at her for an explanation as to where. "the movies?"

"ooh, can we see something scary?" violet asks, the two being horror movie fanatics.

"of course," clementine replies with a chuckle, this suggestion not being a surprise. 

"hell yeah," violet cheers and the two walk hand in hand into town.

the sun is setting but it's only 5 which annoys the hell out of the two of them. it's so pretty this time of year, but so little time each day to appreciate it. 

 

***

the two choose some random horror movie, going in blind and sit in the back. they hold hands and eat popcorn. violet catches popcorn in her mouth and they joke around doing the previews. they just joke around and forget that they're even seeing a movie until the room gets darker and quieter. they still laugh quietly, hands intertwined once again. clementine lays her head in violet's shoulder as the movie starts. her perfume fills violet's nose and she's so happy, so calm. 

she's so grateful for this.the feel of clementine's soft hand in hers and how it warms hers. the smell of clementine's perfume in her nose. clementine's head on her shoulder. her hat rubbing against violet's neck. her warmth on violet's skin. 

the horror movie ends up being cheesy with poor acting and predictable moments, so the girls make fun of the characters. some people scream and the girls look at each other, confused as to how anyone could be scared of this dumb, cheesy movie. 

they stop making fun of the movie and sit in silence. they end up watching the murderer chop up some bodies and run from the police. clementine ends up kissing violet's neck, smirking when violet jumps but eases into it. violet smiles and covers her mouth with her sleeve. she's thankful her flushed cheeks are hidden because she knows clementine could tease her and get more satisfaction from this. though she's sure clementine is aware that violet is flushed. she's messing with her neck, meaning she can feel her pulse. her fast heartbeat. 

clementine then pulls violet's face to hers and they kiss for a bit. clementine then slips her tongue into violet's mouth and the kiss suddenly changes. it's more rough and passionate, less calm and loving. the kiss ends and the two say nothing; they just stare at the screen. violet taps her fingers nervously, licking her lips and taking this moment in. her lips tingle and she just wants those soft lips back on hers. 

the movie ends and two get up to throw away their trash. they walk out hand in hand, joking around and making fun of the film once again. clementine sees a call from lee and she feels instantly guilty, realizing she never told him anything except she'd be out for a bit. 

she calls lee back, tapping her foot and standing outside the theater. violet keeps quiet, scrolling their her phone, and sending memes to louis. 

"sweet pea, i need you to watch alvin jr. grandma nelson is very sick and i think it's best for him to stay back for now," he says really fast and clementine's world stops. 

"yeah, i'll be there," she says and hangs up, looking to violet with terrified eyes.

"what's wrong?" violet asks, looking all scared and protective. 

"grandma is sick and i need to watch aj," clementine says and they both start jogging down the sidewalk after a second of taking it in.


End file.
